


Your Deafness a Shout

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quistis battles her fear of rejection in order to confess her feelings to Squall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Deafness a Shout

~ Your Deafness a Shout ~

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

He sounded annoyed. She hadn't meant to ramble on with her entire life story, damn it!

"Because..."

Why was it so hard for her to confess her feelings to him? Why couldn't she just spit out the words? Damn her fear of rejection; she had decided she was doing this tonight!

With a final burst of courage before she lost her nerve entirely, she fisted her hands in his collar and kissed him. He did not respond, and after a moment she pulled away.

"Do you understand now?" she asked.

"No," he answered flatly, and she wondered exactly how dense he had to be before he went on, "I need you to explain it to me again."

_Is he... is he asking me to kiss him again?_

She gladly complied. He seemed to have gotten over his initial shock, for he returned the kiss this time.

~end~


End file.
